


The Perfect Match

by writingawaymylife



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe Doms/Subs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee D/S in which Kurt and Blaine are both subs.  In this world, subs are given a letter on their 16th birthday matching them to their dom, (Doms are eighteen when they are matched with their sub).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (so far): Innocent Blaine, emotionally/physically abuse papa anderson, and non canon Dave and Sebastian (aka they are both nice)

Blaine Anderson

The morning of Blaine’s 16th birthday felt new and exciting. He woke up feeling as if he had a cluster of butterflies flying around in his stomach. He slipped out of bed and padded quietly down the stairs. He didn’t hear anyone up so he quickly headed through the kitchen to the front door. Opening it quietly he slipped out on his front steps, reaching into his mailbox. He searched around until he finally felt a good sized envelope in his hands. Pulling it out, he gently ran his fingers over his name which was clearly typed on the front. He swallowed before slipping back into the house and returning to his bedroom where he sat on his bed holding the envelope in his lap. "This is it" he murmured softly before beginning to tear the top of the envelope off.

Kurt Hummel

Kurt woke up on the morning of his birthday feeling anxious. He stared at his ceiling as he realized that everything in his life was about to change. Kurt was scared. He didn’t feel ready to meet his Dom. What if his Dom wasn’t ready to have a sub yet? He rolled over and tried to bury himself under his pillows. He wasn’t ready to leave his home and make a new one with someone he didn’t even know. Kurt groaned softly when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Bud, your letter came today." Kurt looked up as his father came in. He moved over so Burt could sit next to him on the bed. His father smiled as he offered up the letter, sitting next to his son and wrapping an arm tight around him. "You excited?" Kurt looked at the letter as if it was about to explode in his hands. "What if they messed up?" His dad held him tight and kissed the top of his head. "Kurt, its rare that the Center messes a pairing. If it does happen though it will be fixed before anything goes permanent." Kurt swallowed and nodded. "What if i’m not ready to be someone’s sub?" 

Burt pulled Kurt into his lap and tilted the boy’s face up so he could look in his eyes. "Kurt, you are ready trust me. You’ve learned almost everything a sub needs to know and you show your submission so well here at home. I promise its going to be ok. You know how much I love you. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you sweetheart. Just because you’re getting matched up doesn’t mean i’m going to abandon you. You will always have a home here Kurt. You will always have a family here that cares about you. If for whatever reason something bad happens with you and this Dom I will personally take care of him." Kurt giggled and nodded feeling a little better. Burt smiled at him. "Ok bud, lets see the lucky guy."

Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian sighed as he flipped through his Natural Dom Behaviors textbook. He looked up from his book for a second to watch as his mother fed his father a piece of french toast. He blushed and went back to his cereal. He heard his mother chuckle before there was a knock at the door. He heard footsteps and assumed his mom would get it. Flipping another page, he began reading a section called Comforting your sub after a traumatic experience He was vaguely interested in the reading until an envelope dropped down in front of him. His head shot up only to almost connect with his mother’s smiling face. His father watched from his cushion, giving him a little wink. "Is this?"

"Yes sweetheart. Lucky you. You know some Doms have to wait years to be matched up with their sub and you’ve only been waiting a couple of months." Sebastian picked the envelope up and studied it quietly. It was simple..nothing that looked like it held the key to life’s happiness. He bit his lip as he turned it around in his hands. His mom chuckled as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Hunny, its not going to tell you anything until you open it." He nodded giving it another second before he tore it open.

Dave Karofsky

"Dad!" Dave practically tripped as he ran into the living room. His dad was reading the paper in his recliner while his mother was kneeling on a cushion beside his chair knitting quietly. Both looked up and smiled softly at him. "What’s up pal? You carrying something?" Dave grinned and held up the envelope. "I think i’ve been matched." He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. His father patted the chair next to him. "Well come on kiddo let’s see this sub of yours." Dave walked over to the chair and sat down. He opened the envelope quickly only hesitating before he pulled out the letter inside. He unfolded the letter and looked down at his sub.

"Dad..he’s beautiful." 

Blaine Anderson

Blaine felt like he had read the information over a hundred times. He had memorized his Dom’s name, Sebastian Smythe. He smiled happily at the small id photo. Sebastian’s smile was beautiful, in fact he was just so handsome Blaine hoped his Dom would be happy with the way he looked. 

His Dom

Blaine had a Dom now. He bit his lip to keep from shouting for joy. The letter listed all of Sebastian’s general information along with a meeting date that they were both asked to attend. The meeting would be run by a matchup coordinator and both the sub and Dom listed were required to be escorted by the Dom in their family. Blaine swallowed nervously. 

His father would never agree to this.

His father who had been so angered when his older brother Cooper had come out as a gay sub. 

His father who had beaten Cooper when he had found the letter. His father who had cut ties with Cooper as he shoved the boy off on his Dom not even checking to make sure the pairing had gone well. His father who had forbidden him and his mother from speaking or contacting Cooper at all, had found a way to block and monitor them at every moment.

His father who had turned to Blaine and told him clearly that he was a Dom and that was the end of it.

Blaine had known for as long as he could remember that he was gay. He had known for just as long that he was a sub. He knew that he liked orders, liked being praised for doing something for someone else, but his father would never accept that.

Just then his door creaked open. Blaine jumped up and tried to stuff the letter away, but stopped when he saw his mom slip into the room. He smiled as she shut the door and came over to hug him. "Happy Birthday my sweet boy." She sat with him on the bed and watched as he handed over the letter. "He seems wonderful Blaine" she murmured softly. He swallowed and nodded before looking up at her. "Dad.." His mom shook her head. "He’ll be happy for you Blaine..he has to."

"Blaine? Maria? where are you two?" Blaine began to shake as he heard his father walking up the stairs. Maria held him tight, whispering a prayer under her breath. They both stared at the door as it was opened, revealing Dominic Anderson. He raised an eyebrow before walking forward and grabbing Blaine’s letter. Blaine whimpered softly as him and his mother looked up fearfully. 

"This letter says you’re a sub."

"Yes sir." Mr. Anderson crumpled the letter in his hands before pulling Blaine up by his collar. "You son of a bitch!!" "Dominic please!!" His mother reached forward, but Dominic grabbed her as well. "KNEEL!" She knelt instantly quivering in her spot. He let go of Blaine’s collar, pushing him roughly back at his bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the two of them. "We are going to get this fixed at this stupid meeting. No son of mine is going to be considered a sub." He turned roughly and began to leave the room, but stopped at Blaine’s night table. Blaine looked up and realized what his dad was looking at. It was a picture of Blaine and Cooper on Blaine’s fifth birthday. It was one of the only things Blaine had left of his brother. Usually he hid it, but he must’ve forgotten the night before. 

His father grabbed the picture and through it hard against the wall smashing the frame instantly. He snapped and his mother jumped up quickly following him out the door. Blaine ran for the photo crying as he held it in his hands along with the photo. "Sebastian" he whispered softly, “please save me."

Kurt Hummel

Kurt studied his Dom’s photo. He was broad shouldered and tall. He also had a good amount of muscle. He was handsome, but the opposite end of the spectrum from him. His father looked at the letter with him. "He looks nice bud. Says he likes football." Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Dad I hate football..he’s probably looking at my picture and wishing he had some other sub." His father shook his head. "Kurt, he is going to love you, after all opposites attract." Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess you’re right." Burt smiled and kissed Kurt’s cheek. "Come on lets make breakfast, you can tell Finn and Carol about your letter." Kurt nodded and let his dad lead him out to the kitchen. He looked down at his letter. Well Dave Karofsky, I look forward to meeting you.

 

Sebastian Smythe

 

Sebastian smiled at the photo. "Hunny he’s so adorable." "He really is isn’t he?" Sebastian passed the letter to his father who smiled fondly at it. "You’ve got a good one there Sebastian I can feel." Sebastian nodded as he grabbed his cereal bowl and put it in the sink. "I can’t wait to meet him. I’m going to take such good care of him." He took the letter back from his father and went to sit in the living studying up on what his sub liked.

Dave Karofsky

"I didn’t know you liked em like that bud." Dave laughed and hit his dad’s shoulder playfully. "He’s a sweetheart I can already tell dad. He’s absolutely perfect." His father chuckled and went back to his paper. Dave showed his mom the photo watching as she smiled and quietly agreed with him. "I just hope he likes me. I feel bad I don’t really know anything about any of his interests. I’ll have to look this stuff up." His mother nodded as she handed the letter back. "I’m glad I get to meet him soon." His father smiled over his paper. "I’m glad you’re happy son, but if you mind taking your mushy puppy love upstairs? I have to take a conference call from work." Dave blushed and nodded. "Sorry Dad" His father shook his head. "Hey don’t worry about it kiddo I felt the same way when I got the letter about your mother." He reached down to caress her cheek as she blushed and ducked her head. Dave smiled and nodded, ducking out to head up to his room. He looked down at the letter as he entered his room deciding to boot up his computer. "I hope we can have a love like my parent’s someday Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, giving a quick spin before nodding to himself. He smoothed out his vest and shirt before putting his shoes on. He took a deep breath before grabbing his letter and heading out to meet his dad. When he got to the kitchen Finn gave him a gentle nod and smile while Carol quickly hugged him. His father came in from the living room and pulled him into a tight hug. "Dad!" Kurt cried out pulling away and smoothing out his shirt. "I don’t want Dave to think i’m a wrinkled mess." His father chuckled as he grabbed Kurt’s coat. "You look fine kiddo i’m sure his mouth will hit the floor when he sees you." Kurt blushed as Burt pulled him closer and ruffled his hair gently. "Alright Kurt we should get going." Kurt said a quick goodbye to Carol and Finn before falling his father to the truck. 

The drive was quiet as Kurt studied the landscape and his father fiddled with the radio. As they got closer, Kurt felt himself start to get anxious. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his father watching him. "Hey its just the first meeting Kurt. You’re still coming home ok? Don’t worry i’ll be with you the whole time." Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thank you dad." Burt nodded before turning right and pulling into a large parking lot. "We’re here Kurt."

Blaine Anderson

Blaine sat in the Center’s waiting room watching as his father complained to one of the workers. He sighed and looked down at his letter smoothing it out for the hundredth time. He looked around at the other subs and their parents. He wished his father could just accept them like the others accepted their kids. He reached up and fingered his bow tie. He called it his lucky bow tie because the first time he wore it was at his chorus auditions at school. He was the first one to get accepted as a freshman in high school. He smiled at the memory. 

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine looked up at a young woman holding a clipboard. "Yes ma’am." She smiled down at him. "Could you follow me? Your meeting room has just opened up." Blaine stood up holding his letter tight to his body as he looked at his father. "Um..my father.."

"Thinks your a Dom. So i’ve heard." He tried to apologize, but she shook her head smiling gently. "Hunny its ok. As long as you’re comfortable with who you are that’s all that matters." He swallowed and nodded. "Thank you ma’am." He got up and followed her to the room, his father suddenly appearing behind him and grumbling. 

When they got to the room they were seated on a small couch. Another small couch faced them. In the middle was a nice coffee table with bottles of water and a small plate. A chair was also in between the couches and that’s where the woman, Ms. Fields sat. "Your dom and his mother are being brought to the room now so if there’s anything you’d like to ask me before he gets here feel free. Are there any concerns you’re having Blaine?" Blaine shook his head feeling anxious as his father tensed up beside him. "My son is not a sub Ms. Fields. This letter is a fraud." 

Ms. Fields smiled and nodded. "Mr. Anderson, your son is a natural sub. He is very comfortable with being a sub. If he was to complain and ask for a retest that is up to him, but if he is happy then that’s all that matters." His father looked and him. Blaine knew he wanted to say something, but just then the door opened. Blaine looked up just in time to see Sebastian enter before he quickly ducked his head blushing. His father swore softly under his breath as he crossed his arms. He watched as two pairs of feet made their way over to the other couch before he heard them sit down. 

"Welcome Mrs. Smythe, Sebastian glad you could both make it. Now the way we like to run these meetings is to start with introductions and then the boys can spend some time at the other end of the room getting to know each other. While they have their alone time I can guide you and Mr. Anderson through how this process will work." Now who wants to start?"

Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian raised his hand awkwardly. Ms. Fields smiled gently at him and nodded. "Well I’m Sebastian obviously. I’m eighteen and a Dom, well Blaine’s Dom now." He smiled as the other boy lifted his head and gave a shy smile back. He looked to the side and noticed Blaine’s father was watching his son angrily. He didn’t understand why the man had to be so cruel. He wondered if Blaine’s father always acted this way towards the boy. He felt a spark of anger flit through him at that.

"I’m Blaine. I just turned sixteen and i’m um Sebastian’s sub." Sebastian smiled and nodded at the boy encouragingly. Mr. Anderson shook his head. "My son is not a sub Ms. Fields, i’m sorry Sebastian, but they made a mistake." Ms. Fields sighed softly. "Boys why don’t you head to the couches over there and get to know each other a little better alright?" Sebastian nodded and stood up offering his hand to Blaine. The other boy took it and let Sebastian lead him to the other end of the room. He sat down on one of the couches gently guiding him to the cushion next to him. He frowned as the boy began to shake a little. 

"Hey are you ok?"

Dave Karofsky

 

Dave sat in the meeting room next to his father. In front of him sat Kurt and his father. Dave felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Kurt was absolutely beautiful. Kurt smiled at him shyly as their meeting coordinator discussed the order of the meeting. 

"So Dave and Kurt if you like you’re welcome to go sit at the other end of the room and get to know each other a little better while I talk with your parents?" Dave nodded and stood up holding his hand out to Kurt. The sub took his hand and let Dave lead him to the couches. Dave squeezed Kurt’s hand gently as they walked, sitting on a couch together. "You look amazing" Dave murmured softly.

Kurt blushed and pulled his hands into his lap. "Thank you Dave." Dave reached forward and gently tipped Kurt’s chin up. "Hey you can look at me. I would like you to look at me actually, you are so handsome I want to be able to see you." He stroked the boy’s cheek gently before pulling his hand away. "So Kurt, I hope i’m dressed well enough, I heard you’re into fashion." Kurt giggled softly. "You look very handsome Dave and yes I love fashion, and well theatre and musicals and singing and well…yeah." He brought his hands up to his cheeks as he began to blush. "I’m sorry i’m talking too much." Dave grinned and shook his head. "Don’t worry about it. I want to get to know you Kurt. I want you to feel comfortable with me ok?" Kurt nodded. "I don’t know much about what you like though" he murmured softly. "I’m sorry Dave." Dave shook his head. "Its ok. You know what, we can make a deal. I can teach about some of my favorite things and you can teach me about yours. Sound good?" Kurt smiled and swallowed. "Thank you for being so nice." Dave carefully took Kurt’s hand in his. "You don’t need to thank me for that."

Blaine Anderson

Blaine kept looking at his feet as Sebastian sat them on the couch. "Hey you ok?" He looked up and nodded quickly. "Yes sir." Sebastian blinked at him in surprise. "I’m sorry!" he squeaked out. He was shaking a little. What if Sebastian didn’t like him? What if he tried to fight the pairing. Blaine was so scared. He didn’t want to lose his Dom.

"Blaine look at me." Blaine snapped out of it and looked at the Dom. "Sweetheart you’re ok. I need you to tell me what’s going on though. Are you shaking because of your father?" Blaine bit his lip. "Sweetie please talk to me." Sebastian reached up to touch him, but Blaine flinched away. "I’m sorry!" He stood up feeling anxious. Just then his father started shouting at Ms. Fields and Mrs. Smythe. Blaine covered his ears an began whimpering. 

He couldn’t do this.

He wasn’t a good sub.

He had to run.

And that’s what he did.

Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian’s protective instincts were heading into overdrive. Blaine was shaking and whimpering as his father yelled at everyone. One moment he was trying to get up to reach for Blaine and the next, the sub was crying and running out the door.

Sebastian glared at Mr. Anderson. "How could you!!!" he screamed at the older man. "How could you do this to him??" His hands were balled into fists. He wanted to punch the man, make him hurt for what he had done to Blaine today and probably before. His mother sent him a look before looking at the door. He took a deep breath before heading out.

It didn’t take him long to find Blaine. The boy had only made it down a couple of hallways before collapsing against a wall. Sebastian’s heart was caught in his throat. There was his sub sobbing and curled up on himself. "Blaine" he breathed softly.

The boy looked up at him and whimpered trying to push himself further back into the wall. "No no hunny, its ok shh I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart." He knelt down and gently pulled Blaine into his arms. "Shh no baby, its ok." Blaine sobbed into his chest. "I’m s-s-sorry i’m such a b-b-ad sub. My dad thinks i’m a Dom, b-but i’m a sub. P-please don’t leave me." Sebastian wrapped his arms tight around the smaller boy and began to rock him gently. "Blaine shh I believe you sweet boy. I believe you. I don’t want to fight the pairing. Blaine I need you to take deep breaths ok? In and out sweetheart, that’s it, nice and slow." He kept rocking Blaine while running a gentle hand through his hair.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine began to calm down. "I’m sorry" he murmured softly. Sebastian shook his head as he gently tipped Blaine’s head up to look at him. "You don’t have to apologize. You’ve been through so much today Blaine. I’m so proud of you for hanging in there. I am so lucky to have been matched up with you." Blaine looked at Sebastian like he was a god. Sebastian felt his heart pound. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. "I think we should go back now before they send someone after us." Blaine nodded letting Sebastian lead him to the room.

Blaine Anderson

The rest of the meeting went by fast. Whatever Ms. Fields and Mrs. Smythe had said to his father worked. He was still grumbling, but he didn’t have another episode or saying anything really. Blaine felt relaxed. Mrs. Smythe thought he was adorable and Blaine assured him that he was happy with the pairing. Soon the meeting was over.

They made plans for the day when Sebastian and Blaine would be given a living space of there own as well as the tests both boys would be given before the pairing would be allowed to be made permanent. As they parted, Mrs. Smythe hugged him and whispered a quick welcome to the family. Sebastian pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. He slipped his cell phone number into Blaine’s pocket. "If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me." Blaine nodded and thanked him. He watched his father shake Mrs. Smythe and Sebastian’s hands stiffly before placing his hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and guiding him out.

The meeting hadn’t been stellar, but Sebastian wanted Blaine and that was all that mattered.

Kurt Hummel

Kurt was sad when the meeting ended. The appointments had been made and soon he would be living with Dave. It was scary, but after talking with the Dom he felt more comfortable and ready. Dave pulled Kurt into a gentle hug before pulling back and kissing his hand. "Till we meet again" Kurt giggled. He shook hands with Mr. Karofsky and watched as Dave shook hands with his father. 

As they were leaving Kurt let his dad wrap and arm around him. "Feeling better bud?" Kurt nodded. "I really like him dad." His dad smiled before pulling the keys out and unlocking their truck.

Sebastian Smythe

 

Sebastian was quiet on the ride home. His mother watched him for a moment. "Not every sub has a good living situation Sebastian. I’m sorry that Blaine’s had to deal with this, but he has you now." Sebastian nodded. "His father is just so determined to force him to be a Dom..you should’ve seen him when I found him mom. He was so scared. He kept begging me not to fight the claim. My heart broke for him. I didn’t want to leave him."

Sebastian’s mother covered his hand with her own. "I know sweetheart. I was talking to Ms. Fields after they left. She said Blaine has an older brother. Apparently he turned out to be a gay sub as well. His father couldn’t handle it. From what we know of, he forbid his wife and Blaine from having any contact with Cooper after the pairing went permanent. I think it would be nice if we could find a way to get in contact with Cooper’s Dom. I bet Blaine misses him terribly.

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "I think that would be great. Thanks mom."

Dave Karofsky

"So you’re going to learn about fashion and he’s going to learn how to play football?" Dave smiled as he leaned back in his seat. "Yeah. It will be fun though. Kurt’s just so sweet and adorable." His dad chuckled softly. "You better take good care of him. His dad has no qualms about beating you to a pulp if you hurt his boy."

Dave nodded. "I would never hurt Kurt. I’m going to make him the happiest sub in the world." His father watched him for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"That’s my boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Karofsky

Dave had just finished packing his truck up when his father had come out to say goodbye. The older Karofsky smiled and pulled his son in for a hug. “Today’s the big day huh?” Dave chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, just finished packing, gotta head over to get Kurt and then we can move in to our apartment. It feels crazy to say that.” Mr. Karofsky smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “I’m so proud of you Dave. I know you’re going to be a great Dom for Kurt.” Dave blushed and nodded. “Thanks Dad.” His father nodded. “Call me when you guys get settled in bud.” Dave nodded again and watched as his father headed back in the house. Dave hopped into his truck and pulled out excited and ready to get Kurt.

Kurt Hummel

Kurt had just finished packing his suitcases when his dad had come in. Kurt smiled and hugged his father tightly. “You ready kiddo?” Kurt nodded still not letting go of his father. Burt chuckled and bent to kiss the top of Kurt’s head. “If he gives you any problems you give me a call and I’ll bring you home asap.” Kurt laughed and finally pulled away. “Dad I’ll be fine. Dave treats me like a prince!” His father nodded and picked up his suitcases. “He better.” Kurt laughed and nudged his father as they started walking out of his room and downstairs. “You make sure you call me when you get settled ok?” Kurt smiled as they reached the living room. He reached up and kissed his dad on the cheek. “Of course I will Dad and in a couple of weeks once everything’s set you can come visit and see our apartment.” Burt chuckled and nodded. “I’m looking forward to it.” They both stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. Burt went to answer it with Kurt at his heels. When they opened the door Kurt gasped. Dave walked in and handed a bouquet of roses to Kurt. “Delivery for an amazing sub.” Kurt giggled and blushed as he took the bouquet and kissed Dave’s cheek. Burt shook his head and held out his hand. Dave swallowed and shook it slowly. “You take care of my boy ok? I hear anything about him being mistreated and I will personally kick your ass.” Dave nodded paling a little. Burt gave a grunt before stepping back and allowing Dave to grab Kurt’s suitcases. Once everything had been packed up, Kurt said bye to his dad before hopping into the truck with Dave. They headed out and onto the road to their apartment. “I’m really excited for this Kurt.” Kurt nodded and smiled before taking Dave’s hand.

Sebastian Smythe

Sebastian had had a late start getting on the road. Now as he followed the turn-by-turn directions he squinted through his windshield through the pouring rain. He was glad he was almost there; knowing Blaine was waiting for him. Ever since he had met Mr. Anderson and saw how he treated Blaine he had been hoping the boy would text or call him to let him know he was ok. Blaine had kept quiet and Sebastian wasn’t sure if that was a bad or good thing. As he turned down Blaine’s street he found the house he was looking for only a little way down. Once he pulled into Blaine’s driveway he began to curse under his breath. Sitting on the front steps probably soaked to the bone was Blaine holding a suitcase and duffel bag. Sebastian jumped out of the car and ran to the boy. “Blaine! Are you ok?” Blaine nodded allowing Sebastian to help him up. The two quickly got back into Sebastian’s car. Once there, Sebastian took off his coat and wrapped it around Blaine. “Why were you outside sweetie?” Blaine looked away, but leaned into Sebastian’s touch. “D-Dad said I had two hours to pack. As soon as time was up he threw me out and locked the doors…I knew you were already on your way so I figured I would just wait.” Blaine sneezed a little and Sebastian pulled him close. “Lets get you home ok baby?” Blaine nodded pulling back to watch Sebastian start the car and set out.

Blaine and Sebastian

Blaine was quiet throughout most of the drive. He looked out the window nodding and smiling when Sebastian spoke. Soon enough they were pulling into the parking garage of their apartment. They were stopped at the gate and asked to show their ids. After that the guard gave them their parking card and they drove to their space. Once they had parked, Blaine and Sebastian grabbed their bags and took the elevator up to their apartment. After they were inside Blaine and Sebastian headed into their bedroom and began to unpack. Before long though Sebastian noticed Blaine was shivering. “Hey hey you need to get warmed up. Come on sweet boy.” He took Blaine into the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet seat while he began drawing a bath. While the bath was filling up Sebastian had Blaine undress. When he was down to his boxers Sebastian stopped the bath and left Blaine to his own devices. Blaine settled back into the bath relaxing in the warmth.

While Blaine was in the bath, Sebastian finished unpacking everything. He took care of his suitcase first before heading over to Blaine’s. It was mostly everything he expected until he hit the bottom. Underneath one of the towels Sebastian found a small photo in a broken frame. Sebastian swallowed as he looked at the picture. It must have been taken when Blaine was just a little kid, smiling big for the camera. Behind him was a boy who looked to be a couple of years older hugging Blaine tightly and smiling just as bright. That’s when Sebastian realized it was Cooper. Sebastian sighed softly before putting the picture on Blaine’s nightstand. He headed back into the bathroom with Blaine’s towel just in time for the younger boy to drain his bath. He helped Blaine out carefully, wrapping him tightly in the towel and drying him off. Blaine reached up and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Thank you” he whispered softly. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me baby. Now come on I’m going to order us some take out and you get into something comfy ok? I think tonight is the perfect night for dinner in bed and a movie.” Blaine grinned and nodded following Sebastian back into the bathroom.

Dave and Kurt

Once the two had gotten settled into the apartment, parental calls included, Kurt had taken it upon himself to cook dinner. Dave was relieved considering he was not really a good cook at all. Dave had into the bedroom and finished unpacking while Kurt cooked, wanting to prove useful. When Dave came back out he almost moaned at the smell. He found Kurt in the kitchen singing softly as he cooked. Dave smiled as he walked over and leaned on the counter. “What did I do to get paired up with such a perfect sub?” Kurt blushed and shook his head. “I’m not perfect, not by a long shot.” Dave shrugged his shoulders. “You’re pretty perfect to me.” Kurt grinned before holding out a spoonful of sauce out to Dave. “What do you think?” Dave tasted it carefully and moaned. “If this is how you cook all your meals I’m set for life.” Kurt giggled and finished up with the pasta. The two got everything ready and then brought it into the living room to eat. Once they were on the couch and comfortable, Dave popped in one of Kurt’s musicals. The two curled up together and watched quietly as they ate.

A little while later, Kurt and Dave had finished eating and were simply cuddling on the couch while they watched Moulin Rouge. During one of the more romantic scenes, Dave leaned down and kissed Kurt softly. When he pulled back he nuzzled the boy’s nose gently. “You’re pretty amazing” he murmured. Kurt giggled. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

Blaine and Sebastian

Sebastian and Blaine were curled up in bed giggling like a couple of schoolgirls. They had finished their Chinese takeout, finished their movie and now were whispering to each other. While they lay pressed together the two traded tender kisses and soft exploring touches. It wasn’t long though before Sebastian had passed out. Blaine watched him quietly, doing his best to memorize the other boy’s features. Right before Blaine passed out as well, he reached up and kissed Sebastian quickly. “Thank you for saving me”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So for this chapter we are just going to be focusing on Sebastian and Blaine. Things are going to get a little sexual just warning you! Hope you enjoy!

Sebastian and Blaine

It had been a couple of weeks since the boys had moved into their apartment. They had slowly settled into a routine switching off who cooked breakfast and dinner. They talked about how and where Blaine should be at certain times of the day. Blaine found that he preferred to kneel at Sebastian’s feet whether they were eating or just hanging out on the couch watching tv. It made him feel like he was being a better sub for his Dom. Sebastian still managed to grab him and pull him up sometimes wanting to cuddle and snuggle with the other boy. Blaine found that he definitely couldn’t argue with that. All in all Sebastian and Blaine were doing really well. 

One morning when Sebastian woke up he looked down to see Blaine curled up against him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy on the forehead, but stopped when he heard a small moan coming from him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Blaine and noticed the sizeable bulge in his briefs. He chuckled softly. For the most part Blaine and Sebastian hadn’t done anything besides one very heated make out session. Sometimes Sebastian wished they would do more, but Blaine seemed so nervous all the time almost like he had no idea this was what you did when you were paired. Still Sebastian didn’t want to push the boy. He blinked in surprise as Blaine began to rock up against Sebastian’s crotch. The young Dom was a little hard, but he tried to keep his cool. Blaine started moaning again and his legs wrapped tightly around Sebastian’s. “Blaine, sweetheart” he murmured softly. Blaine didn’t seem to hear him and continued to thrust up against him his moans getting louder. Sebastian gently tried to peel the sub off of him, but Blaine seemed determined to stay where he was. Then Blaine cried out and thrust his body hard into Sebastian’s stilling and shaking as he came. Sebastian gently managed to pry him off shaking him gently. “Blaine honey” Blaine woke up wiping his eyes sleepily. “Morning” He sat up a little before making a face. Biting his lip he looked up at Sebastian and covered his mouth. “Hey, sweetheart its ok. Nothi-“ but before he could finish Blaine had started to cry. Sebastian tried to reach out for him, but the sub was already running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. “Shit” Sebastian muttered as he scrambled off the bed. Just as he reached the bathroom door the lock clicked. “Blaine sweetheart you need to open the door.” He could hear the boy sobbing softly on the other side. “N-No I c-can’t. I-I’m sorry S-Sebastian. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Sebastian sighed softly. “Sweetheart nothing is wrong with you. Having a wet dream is a normal part of a teenage boy’s life. Baby please open the door for me.” He could hear Blaine sniffling a little. “A wet what?” “A wet dream hunny. It happens sometimes. That wasn’t your first one was it?” Blaine went quiet. “No…but…I didn’t know it was called that. I thought something was wrong with me. I’ve been good and haven’t had one in a while Sebastian. Please believe me I’ve been trying so hard not to have one.” Sebastian was floored. Why did Blaine think something was wrong with him? Hadn’t his dad ever explained this? He shook his head. Of course not, his father couldn’t stand the thought of his son being a gay sub. Sebastian sighed and gently tapped the door. “Blaine open the door. You didn’t do anything wrong and I promise you are not going to be punished, but you need to open the door for me now.”

Sebastian waited before he heard the soft padding of feet and then the lock clicked. Sebastian slowly opened the door and took a step inside. Blaine was standing at the other end of the bathroom clutching his soiled briefs against his lower half. “Oh sweetheart..” Blaine started to cry softly again. Sebastian walked over and knelt at the boy’s feet reaching up to wipe his tears away. “Shh sweetie look at me. This is normal baby. I’ve had them before too. No one ever told you what this was did they?” Blaine shook his head and bit his lip. “I thought something was wrong with me. I kept it a secret…my dad never said anything and Cooper was gone by the time my first one happened. I didn’t know…” Sebastian shook his head and kissed Blaine’s tears. He smiled as he began to kiss his cheeks. “Baby everything’s fine. This is just another part of being a teenage boy. Its normal to have this happen. In your dream were you experiencing something maybe sexual?” Blaine blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “I-we were kissing and…your hands started going lower…I was nervous, but you said to trust you. I just started feeling warm and I didn’t understand why..” Sebastian nodded. He wasn’t sure what to think. Blaine seemed like he was starting to have sexual urges like Sebastian, but he didn’t seem to understand anything about it. It made him wonder how sheltered he had been in his old life. “There’s nothing wrong with that dream sweet boy. Why don’t we get you cleaned up and then we can have breakfast ok?” Blaine nodded slowly letting go of his briefs when Sebastian started to tug them away. The sub blushed and closed his eyes as Sebastian grabbed a washcloth and wet it down with lukewarm water. He knew Blaine was anxious about being seen naked. Whenever they got ready for bed the sub was always quick to change and Sebastian only caught glimpses of his body. Now though he was out in the open. 

Sebastian lightly nudged Blaine’s legs apart before carefully cleaning him. He was extra gentle around the boy’s cock not wanting him to get too uncomfortable. Once he was done he threw the cloth in the hamper before kissing the boy’s exposed stomach. “All done beautiful, see it wasn’t so bad was it?” Blaine shook his head as he carefully opened one eye. Sebastian chuckled and stood up leading Blaine back to the bedroom for a new pair of briefs, which the boy quickly slipped into. They made breakfast as usual and decided not to talk about what had happened. Sebastian needed to do more research and figure out how much Blaine did…or well didn’t know about sex.

Later on that night when Blaine was making dinner, Sebastian checked his email and found that he had received a message from Cooper’s Dom. The guy’s name was Liam and he lived somewhat close by to where Blaine and Sebastian were. Liam seemed nice and told Sebastian that he and Blaine were welcome any time. Sebastian shot over a quick email and got an almost instant response back. The two continued to converse over email deciding that Sebastian would bring Blaine to Liam and Cooper’s house in two days as a surprise. Liam decided he wouldn’t tell Cooper either. Once it was all said and done Sebastian said goodbye and headed into the kitchen. He didn’t say much to Blaine, just to make sure that he was free the day after tomorrow.

That night Sebastian and Blaine spent another night in bed trading kisses that were getting more and more heated. Sebastian carefully pulled Blaine closer letting his hand slide down Blaine’s chest until he was hovering over the boy’s briefs. “Would you like to try something new sweetheart?” He whispered into the boy’s ear feeling him shiver against him. “I-I’m scared” his sub whimpered softly. “I know baby, you can trust me though. If you don’t like anything I’m doing just tell me to stop.” Blaine nodded and pressed his face into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian wrapped one arm around Blaine’s back while he slid his other hand down underneath the boy’s briefs. Blaine was already half hard and whimpered when he felt Sebastian’s hand touch him. “Shh you’re ok baby, I’m guna take care of you.” He wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock using the precum at his tip for lubricant. He worked slowly, starting a gentle pace as he began to stroke and pump the boy’s cock. Blaine began to squirm and whimper in his arms pressing close to his Dom. “Good boy, that’s my good boy, does that feel good baby?” Blaine nodded before managing a short yes. He began to thrust hard into Sebastian’s fist whining and working faster as he grew close to his climax. “That’s my boy, such a good boy. I’m so proud of you Blaine. Come on baby cum for me, come on sweetheart just let go, I’ve got you Blaine, I’ve got you.” Blaine came hard screaming into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian held onto the boy tightly as he shook hard from his orgasm and came down whimpering. He looked up at Sebastian, his lip trembling as he spoke. “Did I do good s-sir?” Sebastian stroked his cheek gently. “You were absolutely perfect baby. I’m so proud.” Blaine relaxed then watching as Sebastian got up and came back with another warm washcloth. He gently wiped Blaine clean before carefully putting him into a new pair of clean briefs. After everything he snuggled back down with the boy rubbing his back as he watched him pass out. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Blaine’s forehead. “Love you Blaine” he whispered softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter is just going to be Seblaine. Cooper and his Dom which is an OC will be appearing in this chapter as well so I hope you enjoy!Sebastian and Blaine

Sebastian and Blaine

Sebastian smiled as he shut down his computer. He had just confirmed with Cooper’s Dom Liam, that he and Blaine could go visit tomorrow. He hadn’t told Blaine anything about it wanting to surprise the young sub. Sebastian headed into the kitchen where he stopped at the doorway to watch Blaine cooking. The boy was singing softly as he danced around and he couldn’t help but make Sebastian smile. 

“What’s cooking good looking?” Blaine squeaked and spun around in surprise. Sebastian smiled as he came over and kissed the boy softly on the forehead. “You’re adorable, sorry I scared you.” Blaine giggled and shook his head. “Its ok, I’m making pasta is that ok?” Sebastian nodded as he leaned in to smell it. “Smells great”. Sebastian helped Blaine finish dinner and set the table. Blaine took his plate to the floor and knelt by Sebastian’s chair. Sebastian smiled lightly and ran his hand through Blaine’s curls while he ate. When Blaine had finished his plate he leaned against Sebastian’s leg until the older boy had finished. They cleared their plates after and decided to head to bed early. As they lay in bed Sebastian stroked Blaine’s cheek and smiled fondly. “I have a surprise for you tomorrow sweet boy.” Blaine perked up a little and bit his lip. “Sir what is it?” Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. “Tomorrow my sweet boy, get some rest now.” Blaine groaned as he hit his pillow pressing close to his Dom. Sebastian could only chuckle softly before wrapping the boy up in his arms.

The next morning after eating and getting dressed Sebastian and Blaine got into Sebastian’s car and drove. Blaine kept looking out the window and fidgeting nervously. Sebastian gently put his hand on Blaine’s leg, rubbing a little to soothe the boy. Blaine swallowed and apologized quietly. “Its ok sweetie, I promise this is a good surprise.” Blaine nodded and tried to laugh a little. “Sorry geez you’d think I was going to the doctor’s or something.” Sebastian moved his hand up to gently take Blaine’s. “We will have to do that soon, but I will be completely honest with you about that ok?” Blaine nodded and leaned back against the headrest so he could relax. Sebastian brought Blaine’s hand up to his lips and kissed him softly. 

Blaine had drifted off a little, but then he was being nudged awake. He rubbed his eyes and watched as Sebastian came around to open his door. Blaine let Sebastian help him out of the car. He looked at the house in confusion as he followed Sebastian. “Sir? I’m confused…” Sebastian chuckled as he wrapped his arm around him. “All will become clear soon sweet boy”. They got up to the door which Sebastian rang and licked his lips. 

A man who looked to me in his mid to late 20’s opened the door and smiled at them warmly. “You must be Sebastian and Blaine, come on in its nice to meet you both.” Blaine ducked his head as he walked in with Sebastian. “I’m Liam, its so good to finally meet you Blaine.” Blaine cocked his head to the side as he looked at the other Dom before looking at Sebastian. Liam turned towards the staircase and called up. “Sweetheart, come on down we have company!” Blaine looked up to the stairs curiously before his jaw dropped.

The man who came down was a little younger than Liam. He wore a plain black collar around his neck and smiled happily at Liam. “Sorry sir was just trying-” He stopped when he saw Blaine. Sebastian smiled and gently pushed Blaine forward. The other man came down the stairs slowly shaking a little as he looked at Blaine. “Blainey?” he whispered softly. 

Blaine threw himself forward and was caught easily by his brother. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked up at his older brother. “Cooper!!” Cooper was crying with him as he held him close. “Oh god Blaine I missed you so much.” The two held tight as if they expected to be torn apart. Blaine looked back at the two Doms and bit his lip. Liam smiled and looked at Cooper. “Sweetheart why don’t you and Blaine go hang out in your room and catch up. Sebastian nodded towards Blaine watching as the two subs headed upstairs. Sebastian followed Liam into the kitchen.

Liam brought over two mugs of coffee before sitting down across from the younger Dom. “So how has it been going?” Sebastian thanked Liam for the mug quietly before speaking. “Blaine’s been so good. I was worried he’d be afraid of me after I saw how his father treated him. He’s a natural sub though.” Liam smiled and nodded. “I felt the same way about Cooper.” Sebastian bit his lip as he looked at the man. “Cooper had it pretty bad I heard.”

Liam nodded as he took another sip. “When I was matched with Cooper I was almost twenty-one. Cooper was so young and frightened honestly I didn’t know if we would work. The way his father treated him made me sick. At the first meeting his father tried to argue his boy was a Dom it didn’t work of course. He left the meeting early dragging Cooper out. I was supposed to pick him up a week later, but three days later got a call that Mr. Anderson had dropped him off at the center with his bags packed.” Sebastian swore softly under his breath as Liam nodded. “I remember when I got there he was sitting in the counseling center sobbing. He was so nervous around me. I didn’t know how to make him feel safe or happy for a while. It took time, but he learned to trust me and accept that I loved him for who he was.” Liam drank a little more before putting down his mug. “Blaine seems happier with you though. I know it worried Cooper for a while when he told me that Blaine was a sub. Its good we can both relax now.” Sebastian nodded blinking in surprise when Liam leaned in closer.

“Have you noticed Blaine to be a little..innocent I guess?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly. Liam smiled. “Cooper was the same way that’s how I know. It started when he thought he had wet himself during the night…” “The wet dream!” Liam sighed and nodded. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. “How bad is it” Liam pursed his lips. “Well..when I tried to finalize our pairing..Cooper freaked out. He didn’t understand why our clothes had to come off, or why I was touching him down there…he didn’t understand how sex worked honestly.” Sebastian felt like his jaw had hit the floor. Liam nodded and licked his lips. “You have to be careful with Blaine. I didn’t know what to do and almost lost Cooper. You need to talk over this with Blaine and make sure he understands what’s going to happen.” Sebastian nodded slowly. “What can I do?”

Cooper and Blaine were laying on Cooper’s bed cuddling and talking softly. “So Liam gave you this room too?” Cooper nodded as he looked at Blaine. “He let me have this room as my own space when I want it or need it. I don’t sleep here in the night though; we always sleep in our room. Its nice to have this space though.” He propped himself up on an elbow to look at Blaine. “So Sebastian is good to you right? He’s a good Dom I mean?” Blaine nodded as he sat up. “Sebastian is wonderful Cooper. He saved me from Dad.” Cooper smiled and pulled Blaine back down into him. “I’m glad little brother. Its good to be under the care of a good Dom.” Blaine giggled and nodded. “So..is there anything I need to expect now that I’ve been paired?” Cooper shrugged. “You’ll learn baby brother. Liam and Sebastian are talking downstairs, Liam will make sure Sebastian knows what he’s doing.” Blaine wanted to ask questions, but then Cooper was pulling out one of their old favorite movies. Blaine smiled and snuggled up to Cooper as they watched.

Liam had helped Sebastian a lot. He couldn’t thank the older Dom enough for everything. Liam said they were welcome to stop by anytime, and made sure that Sebastian could reach him at any time. “I think its time to head home.” Liam nodded as they headed upstairs. “Its probably going to get worse before it gets better, but Blaine’s already in a much better place than Cooper was at this time. You guys are going to be ok.” Sebastian nodded as Liam opened Cooper’s door. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. The boy’s were curled up under a blanket together fast asleep. Liam walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. He rubbed Cooper’s back gently and kissed the younger man’s forehead. Cooper opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. “Hi sir” Liam chuckled. “Hello sweetheart, Sebastian and Blaine have to go home now ok?” Cooper bit his lip and nodded slowly before turning to Blaine who was starting to wake up as well. The brothers hugged quietly before Sebastian scooped Blaine into his arms. “Sir?” he murmured, “Shh just sleep sweet boy I’ve got you.” Blaine nodded and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. They slipped out of the room quietly as Liam scooped Cooper up to bring him back into their room.

The drive home was quiet. Blaine had passed out easily enough, so that Sebastian simply carried him upstairs and put him into bed. He settled down beside the boy and kissed him softly before falling asleep. It was going to get rougher before it got easier, but Sebastian was ready to handle all of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave and Kurt

It had been almost two weeks since Dave and Kurt had settled into their apartment. Dave had gotten up early and let Kurt sleep in a little longer while he got breakfast ready. When he had a spare moment, Dave headed downstairs to the lobby to get the mail. There wasn’t too much, mostly junk, but a smaller envelope at the end is what stopped him. It was addressed to both him and Kurt. Dave opened it as he headed upstairs. He frowned a little as he read the letter and opened up the apartment door.

“Morning sir!” Dave looked up in surprise to see Kurt kneeling by the table. His hair was a little messy from sleep, but otherwise he was as handsome as ever. Dave smiled and slid a hand through the boy’s hair loving the way Kurt leaned into his touch. Dave sat down at the table and looked down at his sub. “Kurt, did your dad ever talk to you about what would happen once we got together?” Kurt bit his lip as he thought. “Um he said something, but I can’t remember at the moment sorry sir.” Dave smiled and shook his head. “You’re fine sweetheart. This letter is from the center. They want us to come in for our physicals. Its nothing to be worried about its just something they do with new pairs before they get ready to make their claim permanent.” Kurt nodded inching closer. Dave reached down and easily scooped the sub up and into his lap. Kurt squealed and clung to the older boy. “You ok baby?” Kurt nodded and relaxed in Dave’s embrace. “As long as you’re with me I’m fine sir.” Dave smiled and kissed Kurt’s forehead.

Blaine and Sebastian

Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table staring down at the letter in front of him. Sebastian had just come in to get breakfast started, not noticing how anxious the other boy seemed. “Alright breakfast is serv-” Sebastian stopped, putting the plates down quietly before coming over to Blaine. He scanned the letter before gently resting his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Talk to me sweet boy.” Blaine looked up and bit his lip. “I’m scared sir.” Sebastian pulled a chair up next to Blaine and sat down so he could see him better. “Sweetheart look at me. Its just a regular physical it happens to all pairs before they become permanent. I have one as well sweetie its nothing to be worried about.” Blaine nodded and tried to smile, but was still feeling very anxious. Sebastian took the boy’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly. “I will be right there with you sweet boy, you don’t have to be afraid.” Blaine nodded again watching as Sebastian went to grab some juice from the fridge. He looked back at the letter. Tomorrow was going t come way too fast.

Blaine and Sebastian

Sebastian drove them to the center the next morning. It was a very quiet drive, mostly spent by Sebastian watching Blaine look out the window. He knew better than to push the sub so he concentrated on just getting them there. It was a fairly short drive and soon they were pulling into the parking lot. Sebastian blinked in surprise as he looked at all the cars around. “Guess they must do these things every couple of months huh?” Blaine nodded and swallowed. Sebastian got out of the car and opened Blaine’s door noting how quickly the boy took his hand. He squeezed it gently before leading Blaine into the center. Blaine stuck close to his Dom as they walked up to the front desk. The woman there quickly took their information and pointed them down the hall to a waiting room.

The waiting room was packed with Doms and subs all waiting to be seen by the doctors. Sebastian and Blaine took seats in the middle next to a Dom and sub pair. Blaine sat next to the sub and smiled shyly at him. “Hi”

Dave and Kurt

Dave and Kurt had arrived at the center pretty early in the morning. They took seats in the middle and found themselves waiting and watching as more Doms and subs came to fill up the room. Everyone was pretty quiet talking in hushed voices to each other as they waited to be called in. “You nervous?” Kurt looked up and shook his head at Dave. “Shouldn’t be bad right?” Dave shook his head. “Nah we’ll probably go in and out.” Kurt nodded and smiled when a sub came and sat next to him. “Hi” he spoke quietly. Kurt smiled and held out his hand. “Hi I’m Kurt!” The other boy smiled and held his hand out in return. “Hi Kurt I’m Blaine”. Blaine’s Dom reached over to shake Dave’s hand. “Hi I’m Sebastian, Blaine’s Dom.” Dave shook his head. “Dave, I’m Kurt’s…but you probably guessed that huh?” The other Dom laughed and got up to sit next to Dave. The two Doms and subs spent the next half hour talking and getting to know each other.

“You nervous?” Blaine asked as he watched another doctor come out to grab some of the subs and Doms. Kurt shook his head. “Not really it will probably be really quick you know?” Blaine nodded biting his lip a little. “I’m just glad I get to go in with Sebastian, I’d probably panic without him.” Kurt nodded as he looked at the next couple of pairs go in. Another doctor came out and walked over to them. “Alright we can take you all in next.” Sebastian stood up and took Blaine’s hand while Kurt moved over to Dave. They followed the doctor down a hallway and stopped at two doors. Kurt looked over and noticed that Blaine was trembling. 

Sebastian and Blaine

When they stopped at the two doors Blaine felt his heart start to pound. He was getting a bad feeling about this already. The doctor looked at his clipboard and motioned at one of the doors. “Alright so Kurt and Blaine you can head through this door and Dave and Sebastian you’ll be going through this door. We decided to make it easier by splitting everyone up by category.” He looked up at them and Blaine clung to Sebastian. Sebastian bit his lip as he looked down at the boy. “Hey you’re alright you’re guna stick with Kurt ok? Then as soon as I’m done I’ll come get you ok sweet boy?” Blaine whimpered as Sebastian carefully separated himself from him. “You’re ok baby I promise.” He stroked the boy’s cheek gently before following Dave through the door. 

Blaine felt a soft hand in his and looked to see Kurt gently tugging him along. “Its going to be ok Blaine I promise.” He nodded and let Kurt pull him through the door. 

Dave and Sebastian

Once through the door Dave and Sebastian were sent to sit on side-by-side cots. The whole room was actually filled with cots empty or occupied by another Dom. The boys chatted idly as they waited, but Dave could tell Sebastian was worried about Blaine. “I’m sure he’s fine you know. Kurt’s probably chatting his ear off about the latest vogue or something.” Sebastian smiled faintly and nodded. “Yeah no you’re right… he just gets so anxious about things I worry.” Dave nodded. “Hey that’s completely understandable, but hey we’ll be out of here soon maybe we can sneak into the sub side so you can be with Blaine?” The other Dom smiled. “Thanks Dave that would be really cool if we could pull that off.” 

“Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Smythe?” The two boys nodded as a doctor approached. He examined each of them fairly quickly before taking their blood and sending them on their way. “You’re all set to go back to the main waiting room while you wait for your subs.” The boys nodded and thanked the doctor before heading out. 

Dave and Sebastian headed out of the room only to bump into a couple of doctors frantically rushing to the subs room. “What’s going on?” Dave asked one of the doctors. “One of the subs..” the doctor trailed off as the door opened. Sebastian and Dave watched as they piled through. They could vaguely hear screams and yells coming from the other side. Dave looked at the other Dom to see his face go pale.

“Baine..”

The next thing Dave knew Sebastian was pushing himself through the sub door and he was following close behind.

Kurt and Blaine

Kurt didn’t know how it had happened. One second he was talking to Blaine about musicals and the next Blaine was being restrained by three or four doctors. Kurt yelled for Blaine as he pushed at one of the doctors, but no one was budging. He had to get to Blaine that was all he knew. All around them subs were panicking and trying to get out and more and more doctors were being brought in to restrain them. Everywhere he looked was chaos. Kurt was scared; he just wanted Dave and Sebastian. He needed Dave so much he felt like crying.

Dave and Sebastian

All Dave could see were panicked subs. Everywhere he looked they were screaming out for their Doms and fighting against the doctors. Dave and Sebastian pushed through yelling for Kurt and Blaine desperately. Dave had to keep calm as much as he wanted to freak out he needed to be strong and find his sub.

Finally Sebastian spotted the boys and ran. Dave followed him quickly pushing through whomever he needed to. Kurt saw Dave and flung himself at the Dom. Dave caught the sobbing boy easily and pulled him into his arms. “Shh oh Kurt hunny I’ve got you its ok I’ve got you shh tell me what happened baby.” Kurt just barely choked out something about Blaine before whimpering as a doctor came close to them. Dave glared at the doctor fiercely forcing him to challenge him. The doctor backed off fairly easily and headed towards another crying sub. Dave brought Kurt over to an empty cot and gently sat him down so he could calm him.

Sebastian fought his way over to Blaine pushing and shoving at any doctor that tried to get in his way. Finally he could see Blaine being pinned to one of the cots as a doctor tried to stick him with some needle. “GET OFF OF HIM!!” Sebastian roared, frightening the doctor into letting go of Blaine. Sebastian rushed to his sub pulling the boy into his arms and holding him tightly. Blaine cried and tried to fight him off at first until he realized it was Sebastian. “P-Please d-don’t l-leave me s-s-ir” Sebastian buried his face in Blaine’s hair cooing softly to him. “Never again baby, never again.” The doctors around them quietly started to disperse, heading to other subs that needed them. Sebastian looked up and made eye contact with Dave who was also holding Kurt tight in his arms. They didn’t have to say anything to know what the other was thinking about how fast this day had went from bad to worse.

Nobody tried to stop them when they left the center without a word. So many other Doms were doing the same with their subs angry at the center for all the fear they caused.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurtofsky & Seblaine

It had been a rough day for both pairs. After the scene at the center Sebastian and Dave had decided that they should stay together. He invited Sebastian and Blaine over to relax. By the time both cars had arrived though the subs were asleep.

Dave grinned at Sebastian as he gently scooped Kurt up in his arms and started heading towards the elevator. Sebastian leaned into the car and scooped up Blaine who instantly pressed himself against his Dom. Sebastian smiled and kissed his head as he hurried into the elevator with Dave. They were quickly taken up to the sixth floor where they exited and were almost immediately at Dave and Kurt’s apartment. Dave unlocked quickly and let them into the cozy little place.

“Why don’t we let them sleep a little longer” Dave whispered as he motioned for Sebastian to follow him to his bedroom. The two Dom’s carefully laid their subs in bed and undressed them enough so both would be comfy. Sebastian smiled as he watched Kurt curl up around Blaine, the other sub pressing his face into the boy’s chest. The two Doms left then letting the door fall almost all the way shut. 

Dave and Sebastian headed out to the kitchen sitting at the table and taking a moment to relax. Dave sighed and looked up at the other Dom. “That was just… insane”. Sebastian nodded. “I shouldn’t have let Blaine out of my sight. I knew he was scared and I just let him go.” Dave shook his head and placed a hand over Sebastian’s. “They made us separate. You did everything you could. We can’t beat ourselves up for today we took care of our subs when it mattered.” Sebastian swallowed and nodded as Dave got up to grab a couple of glasses of water. When he brought the glasses back and sat down Sebastian practically snatched one and took a sip.

“You know the center will be contacting us soon. Kurt and Blaine still need to be checked out before we can make the claims official.” Sebastian nodded and rested his head in his hands. “I was still trying to deal with the whole working on making a claim permanent.” Dave titled his head to the side in confusion opening his mouth and closing it when Sebastian held up a hand. “Blaine’s very…innocent when it comes to those kind of things. He didn’t have a great home life once his dad found out he was a sub. Its been a slow process trying to help him adjust to everything.” Dave raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly in understanding. “That sucks dude I’m sorry. He seems very willing to learn at least.” Sebastian nodded. “He’s such a sweet boy. He tries so hard and he’s always afraid that he’s guna disappoint me. How about Kurt?” Dave shrugged. “We’ve done some things, but Kurt’s…for Kurt getting sexual is something he’s thought about, but when we go through with it he doesn’t seem to feel to good afterwards. I can’t tell it if he’s guilty or something else.”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “Its hard, but they’re both willing and they’re good subs. I just wish there was a better way to comfort them and help them understand its ok.” Dave nodded as he sipped his water. “Hey why don’t we cook them dinner tonight?” Sebastian smiled and nodded, getting up to help the other Dom.

Kurt and Blaine

Kurt woke up blinking as he looked around and realized he was back in his room. Looking down Kurt also saw that Blaine was curled up in his arms. He ran a gentle hand through Blaine’s hair watching as the boy slowly started awake. “Hey sorry” 

Blaine looked up in surprise shaking a little as he looked around the room. “Blaine hey its ok we’re at my apartment. Blaine swallowed and nodded relaxing a little bit into the other boy. For a moment they both lay there getting their bearings. Then they heard some hushed voices in the other room. Kurt smile realizing it must have been Dave and Sebastian. He lay back down and looked at Blaine who was blushing and smiling as well. “We’re really lucky,” he murmured softly to Kurt who nodded back. “How about ten more minutes then we make our grand entrance?” Blaine nodded and snuggled back down with Kurt. 

Seblaine and Kurtofsky

After their ten minute nap, which ended up being more like a half an hour, the boys tiptoed quietly out to the kitchen to see there Doms cooking a big dinner for them. Kurt practically jumped Dave with a hug causing the Dom to laugh loudly and kiss his forehead. Blaine on the other hand approached quietly squeaking in surprise when Sebastian pulled him close and asked him how he had slept.

Dinner that night was wonderful. The four ate a big meal and spent the whole night laughing and joking. Only when it hit midnight did anyone think of breaking up the party. Sebastian and Blaine said their goodbyes promising to hang out soon.

On the car ride home Blaine passed out again holding on tightly to Sebastian’s free hand. Once they were back at their place Sebastian scooped him back up into his arms and carried him all the way back to bed. After he was done, Sebastian headed out to the kitchen where he saw a light flashing on their phone to indicate they had a voicemail. Yawning a little, Sebastian pressed the button freezing almost as soon as he heard the message:

Hello Smythe Anderson Residence. This message is primarily for Blaine Anderson who did not receive his physical at the Center as of yesterday afternoon. This is Dr. Fields calling to let you know that in order for Blaine to be deemed fit for a permanent claim he must pass his physical. I will be stopping by tomorrow afternoon for a house call around 3. If you have previous plans at this time please call me back immediately to reschedule if not I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening.

Sebastian stared at the phone dumbly for a minute before swearing softly and deleting the message. He had hoped he would’ve had more time to prepare Blaine, but it looked like that wasn’t happening.

Sebastian trudged back to his bedroom and slipped under the covers with Blaine. As if sensing his presence Blaine immediately pressed himself close to his Dom. Sebastian ran a gentle hand through the boy’s hair swallowing softly. “I love you Blaine and I’m going to take care of you I promise. I won’t let her hurt you baby.” He kissed Blaine’s forehead softly before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Seblaine

The next morning when Blaine woke he found himself in Sebastian’s arms. He smiled up at his Dom when he felt the boy push back his hair. “Morning sir” he spoke sleepily. Sebastian smiled tiredly back at him before kissing his forehead. “Blaine..sweetie I think we need to talk.” Blaine pulled away when he heard those words sitting up to look at Sebastian. “S-Sir what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Wait is it because of the center? Sir please I didn’t” “Blaine stop!” 

Blaine froze and whimpered softly before Sebastian pulled him into his lap. “No sweetie I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have rephrased that. There is nothing wrong with you. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at the center. They called last night after you fell asleep.” He stroked Blaine’s cheek gently as he tipped his chin up. “One of the doctors is coming out today. In order for me to be able to make our match permanent, you have to get your physical. I promise though I won’t leave your side sweetheart.” Blaine bit his lip and pressed himself close to Sebastian as he heard his Dom sigh softly. It took a little bit, but Sebastian managed to get Blaine out of bed and into the kitchen for breakfast. He hated that his sub was being so quiet, but he understood the reason. After breakfast he decided that they could relax and watch some tv.

Hours later Blaine was curled up in Sebastian’s side nuzzling him softly. The boy had become more relaxed as the hours passed which had made Sebastian feel better. They were both startled when their buzzer sounded. Sebastian kissed Blaine’s forehead and gently got off the couch to answer the door. He opened it up to see a short young woman smiling at him. She stuck out her hand and he shook it awkwardly. “Um..hi?” The woman blinked in surprise before blushing. “Sorry, I meant to call earlier, I’ve been doing house calls all day. Dr. Fields, I called yesterday about your sub Blaine Anderson?” Sebastian nodded and stepped back to let her in. “Yeah, um can we talk in the kitchen real quick?” She looked at him curiously but nodded and headed in. Sebastian took a quick look at the couch to see Blaine still engrossed in whatever was on tv before he slipped in after her.

Dr. Fields cocked her head as the Dom approached. “Mr. Smythe?” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. “Look…my sub Blaine..he’s kind of the reason for the freakout at the center, but he never meant to cau-“ Dr. Fields put her hand up to stop him. “Sebastian, I know. We have video footage of it, but none of us are blaming him. It was our fault for setting it up like that. We had a higher level of unpaired Doms and Subs…we made a mistake because we were overwhelmed. Its no excuse, but it’s the best I can offer you. I’m here because Blaine needs to be examined and he gets anxious obviously. I’m a trained professional and I usually deal with Doms or Subs who aren’t comfortable going to the doctor. I promise I won’t hurt him.” Sebastian sighed and nodded stepping aside again as Dr. Fields grabbed her bag and headed to the living room.

Blaine shot up as he saw the woman approaching. He zeroed in on the bag and scooted further away. “Blaine, this is Dr. Fields.” Blaine whimpered and looked at Sebastian anxiously as Dr. Fields sat down next to him. “Blaine she won’t hurt you sweetheart.”

Dr. Fields nodded and held her hand out for Blaine. Blaine shook it gently, quickly pulling back again. “Blaine, I’m not here to hurt you or scare you sweetheart. Its just a regular physical so that you and Sebastian can make your claim permanent. Sebastian can hold your hand or whatever makes you feel comfortable ok?” Blaine nodded slowly watching as Dr. Fields smiled and motioned for Sebastian to come closer.

It was a little bit awkward at first, but Blaine felt more comfortable with Sebastian by his side. Dr. Fields was very nice and the only thing he could complain about was that her hands were a little cold. Blaine moved to lie down on the couch, closing his eyes as Dr. Fields felt his stomach. Sebastian stroked his hair gently murmuring soft praises to him as Dr. Fields when lower. He whimpered when he felt her hands at his briefs. He wanted to get up, but Sebastian held him down gently kissing his cheeks and forehead. “Shh baby its ok, you’re ok.” Blaine gripped Sebastian’s hands tightly as the doctor slipped her hands lower.

“Blaine, sweetheart I just need you to turn your head and cough for me. That’s good hun, turn to the other side and cough one more time. That’s good sweetheart, is anything hurting you?” Blaine shook his head trying to shift away from her. She chuckled softly and gently patted his stomach. “Ok you’re all set then. Wasn’t so bad was it?” Blaine sat up and shrugged curling back into Sebastian’s side. “Thank you” he murmured softly before burying his face in Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian shook hands with Dr. Fields and thanked her quietly. She smiled and nodded giving them her business card and letting them know their results would be mailed to them in a couple of days.

After Dr. Fields had left Sebastian scooped Blaine into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. The sub squeaked and wrapped his arms tight around his Dom. “Sir!” Sebastian laughed and kissed the younger boy’s cheek. Sebastian sat Blaine down on the toilet seat while he started up a warm bath. “I think we are both in need of a warm bath and then bedtime?” Blaine blushed and nodded quickly tugging his briefs off and heading over to Sebastian. Once the bath was warmed up the boys snuggled into the water and just enjoyed being alone. “I’m really proud of you Blaine, you did so well today. Just think, soon we can become permanent. Blaine nodded and smiled. He sat up in the bath and pushed himself against his Dom kissing him slowly. Sebastian moaned and reached down to squeeze Blaine’s ass and pull him closer. “Someone’s excited aren’t they?”

Kurtofsky

Kurt had made a mistake. Dave had told him the night before that a doctor from the center would be coming to give him his physical after what had happened at the center. Dave had told him that he would be with Kurt no matter what, but Kurt had told him he was fine. He had made the excuse that he had only been scared at the time because of Blaine’s reaction. Dave had offered again and again to stay by his side, but Kurt had wanted to make his Dom proud of him so he had said no.

Now he was in their bedroom naked while some doctor he didn’t know poked and prodded at him. Dave was in the living room just watching tv and waiting for him, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to give. “Kurt I need you to stop fidgeting”. “S-Sorry doctor” he murmured softly. The older man eyed him before shaking his head and moving on. Kurt flinched as the doctor started tugging his underwear off. “Kurt, lift your hips I need to examine you.” The sub closed his eyes and lifted his hips trying not to cry as he felt himself become completely exposed. He tried to relax, but found it hard as the doctor began touching him down there. “Turn your head to one side and cough” Kurt did as he was told and repeated it again when he was prompted. After that the doctor began pushing down and prodding on his stomach and chest before finally pulling back and making some notes in the notebook he had brought in. “Alright you’re all set. Thank you for your time Mr. Hummel, and lets try not to do this again.” The doctor left quickly after that. Kurt listened as he spoke a few words to Dave and then left. Once the door had shut Kurt had started crying pulling the blankets up around him.

“Kurt?” The sub started when he heard his Dom knocking on the door. “I’m f-fine s-sir I’ll be out in a sec!” Dave opened the door slowly and poked his head in. “Kurt hey you don’t…Kurt?” The Dom hurried to Kurt’s side sitting down next to the boy. “Hey sweetie did he hurt you??” Kurt shook his head letting Dave pulled him into his lap. “Kurt talk to me sweetheart, why are you crying?” He wiped at the boy’s tears gently while holding him close. “I-I thought I could handle it sir. I wanted to show you I was strong so I told you I didn’t need you there..but I did. I was scared and uncomfortable and the doctor was just cold. I’m sorry” Dave cooed to the boy and rubbed his back gently. “Kurt you are very strong. Sweetie you don’t need to try and prove that to me. I want you to tell me if you need me. I won’t think any less of you sweetheart I promise. From now on just be honest with me ok? As your Dom I am going to always do my best to take care of you, but you have to let me sweetie.” Kurt nodded and nuzzled into Dave’s neck. “C-Can we just cuddle sir?” Dave smiled and kissed Kurt’s cheek before helping him into his pajamas. “Yes sweetheart, why don’t we cuddle and watch some tv in bed, does that sound good?” Kurt nodded and smiled. “Thank you sir” Dave chuckled softly. “Anytime. Oh and Kurt? I’m proud of you. Soon we’ll have our results in and we can become permanent.” Kurt smiled and snuggled into Dave’s chest as they slipped under the covers. “Does that mean we’ll get to buy a house?” Dave nodded. “We’ll buy a house and you can decorate all of it.” Kurt popped up and blinked in surprise. “R-Really?” Dave smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy. “Really, now get some rest sweetheart.” Kurt smiled and hugged Dave tightly. “Thank you sir”


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian

Sebastian sighed as he grabbed his coffee. He felt uncomfortable having to go behind Blaine’s back like this, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. He picked out a park bench and sat down on it. Pulling out his phone Sebastian shot off a quick text before settling back. 

Blaine was at Liam and Cooper’s house spending some time with Cooper. Sebastian had felt bad lying about where he was going that day, but he needed help and Blaine wasn’t ready to know with what.

Flashback (2 days earlier)

Blaine

“Sir the mail’s here!” Sebastian smiled as Blaine came in with a stack of envelopes. The sub handed the mail over before heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. Sebastian sorted through the junk mail pretty easily before stopping at an interesting letter addressed to both him and Blaine. He opened it carefully before pulling out the paper inside. Sebastian read it quickly before pulling Blaine into a passionate kiss. The sub giggled and pulled away. “What are you doing!” Sebastian handed Blaine the paper before kissing his cheek. “We passed baby, we can make our claim permanent now”. Blaine looked up in shock, covering his mouth. “Really?” Sebastian laughed and scooped Blaine up swinging him around. “Really Blaine, you are all mine!”

Sebastian

“Hey Sebastian, how’ve you been?” Sebastian looked up and smiled as Liam sat down next to him. “I hear a congratulations are in order.” Sebastian nodded. “Yeah we’ve been approved, how are you and Cooper doing?” Liam chuckled. “Cooper’s been much better since he got to see Blaine again. We’ve been having fun you know.” Liam nudged Sebastian’s knee gently. “I’m guessing there’s a good reason for why you asked me to come?” Sebastian’s smile faltered as he looked back at Liam. “I..I don’t know what to do now. Blaine..he doesn’t realize..” Liam nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah the whole taking your sub’s virginity thing is never pleasant. Its even harder when your sub hasn’t been properly educated.” Sebastian nodded and drank more of his coffee. “How did you and Cooper ever get through this?” Liam bit his lip. “Honestly, we almost didn’t..”

Flashback (Cooper/Liam’s first time)

Liam and Cooper had been making out on their bed for a little while now. They had gotten their letter a couple of days ago. It was only a matter of time until they went all the way and Liam thought they were ready.

 

The Dom slid his hand down Cooper’s side and quickly found the buttons to his jeans. He undid them easily and carefully pulled them off the boy. His were already off so that the only things separating them were the thin fabrics of their boxers. 

“You are so amazing babyboy so amazing”. Cooper smiled at the praise and kissed back harder. Liam peeled his boxers off before going for Cooper’s. “S-Sir?” Cooper murmured in between kisses. “Shh baby, you’re doing so well”. Liam continued working Cooper’s boxers until they were off completely. He reached into his nightstand drawer to get his lube out, never stopping his praise and kisses for the sub.

Liam pulled back and poured some lube in his hand before working it over his cock. “I love you so much Cooper. I’m so glad you’re mine baby.” Cooper smiled shyly as he looked down at Liam. The Dom smiled and moved closer wrapping an arm around Cooper’s back and laying him down. “Just relax baby we’ll take it nice and slow I promise.” Cooper whimpered as Liam gently spread his legs and moved even closer pressing his cock against the sub’s hole. “Just keep breathing baby its ok”. He guided the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles groaning at the feel.

It didn’t last long though. Cooper started screaming and pushing at him. “N-N-No!! S-Sir please stop what are you doing?? Stop stop please stop!!” Liam pulled back carefully removing himself. “Whoa hey hey Cooper what’s wrong?” Cooper whimpered and pressed himself tight against the headboard. Liam reached for him carefully stopping only when Cooper cried out and moved further away. “baby hey no please don’t …I’m so sorry baby I wasn’t thinking. Cooper please come here hunny its ok I’ll put my boxers on ok?”

Liam backed up and pulled his boxers on before moving back towards Cooper. “Cooper, baby hey its ok I’m sorry, please baby come here.” Cooper bit his lip before slowly moving back towards Liam. “That’s it baby, come here its ok”. Liam kept cooing until Cooper was back in his arms. “I’m sorry baby I’m so sorry.” Cooper pressed close to him, wrapping his arms around his Dom’s neck. “I-I’m sorry sir I just didn’t understand..what were you doing?” 

Liam froze for a moment before everything clicked in. “Cooper, your parents didn’t tell you what has to happen for a claim to become permanent did they?” Cooper shook his head as he relaxed in Liam’s arms. “I’m sorry baby, I should have checked with you first. Why don’t we just cuddle and talk about this? I’ll explain it, and you can ask questions. You’ll give me a second chance won’t you baby?” Cooper swallowed and nodded before looking at Liam. “As long as we get to talk first and I um..know when we’re actually about to um..yeah.” Liam laughed and nodded pulling Cooper down to the bed with him. “Yes baby I promise we’ll talk and you’ll know before it happens.”

Sebastian

Sebastian looked at the other Dom in shock. “Damn..” Liam nodded as he looked at Sebastian. “I’m not perfect, and as much as our handbooks are helpful in teaching us how to be a Dom, but at the same time they can’t prepare you for every situation. You just have to do your best. Blaine loves you, just be honest with him. Talk him through it and answer his questions, if you need anything else let me know and Cooper and I will help where we can. The first step though is to guage where he is.” Sebastian nodded standing up to shake Liam’s hand. “Thank you, for all of this.” Liam stood up threw an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Anytime kid, now lets go get our subs”


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian and Liam

Sebastian was quiet on the walk back with Liam. The older Dom had tried to talk to him a little more, but finally settled for the silence. When they got back to Liam’s place, Sebastian walked upstairs to Cooper’s room quietly. Liam followed him, and stopped just in front of Cooper’s door. Both Doms paused when they heard the word ‘sex’ pop out. The two looked at each other and hesitated to knock on the door.

Cooper and Blaine

Blaine drew his knees up to his chest as he listened to his brother talk. “Blainey I don’t think I should be talking to you about this…this is something Sebastian should be talking to you about.” Blaine shook his head. “Sebastian hasn’t really said anything though…what if he expects me to know how to do this already?” Cooper shook his head and smiled. “Blainey breathe. I’m sure Liam’s talked to Sebastian about our home life. He’s not going to expect you to know anything and besides we all know the lengths everyone goes to, to make sure a sub stays a virgin until they’re paired.” 

Blaine sighed and nodded lying down on the bed. He smiled faintly as Cooper crawled up next to him and pulled him close. “Baby brother you’re going to be ok I promise.” Blaine nodded and relaxed in Cooper’s arms. “Does it hurt?” He closed his eyes as Cooper gently stroked his hair. “I’m not going to lie to you bud. The first time…its scary. I was terrified, but I trusted Liam and he took care of me. It hurts at first, but as long as you love and trust your Dom it will feel good.” Blaine nodded and stretched a little. Cooper smirked and straddled Blaine causing the younger boy to cry out in surprise. “And then later on you’ll be begging for it later. That’s when it gets really fun. You can d-ahh” Cooper screamed as Blaine flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. “You are so gross!!! I don’t want to know about my brother’s sex life!!”

The boys laughed as they struggled to keep each other pinned down. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t notice Liam and Sebastian coming in until they were face to face with them. Blaine blushed as Sebastian smirked at him. “Having fun beautiful?” Blaine bit his lip as he threw himself into Sebastian’s arms. “Not as much fun as I have with you” he whispered softly into Sebastian’s ear. His Dom swallowed and pulled him flush against his body. “I think its time we head home.”

Cooper smirked from where he sat on the bed, Liam already pressed flush against his back. “I think that’s a great idea actually” Liam murmured as he rested his chin on Cooper’s shoulder. Sebastian winked at the other two before pulling Blaine with him.

Sebastian and Blaine

When the boy’s got home they fell into a heated kiss. They made their way to the bedroom, falling onto the bed a little less than gracefully. Sebastian began tugging at Blaine’s clothes groaning happily when his sub eagerly slipped out of them. They moved in this frenzy until both of them were naked in the bed.

Sebastian panted as he pulled away and stroked Blaine’s cheeks. “Baby, you know we don’t have to do this tonight. If you’re not ready” Blaine shook his head as he pulled Sebastian down for another kiss. “I love you and trust you. I can’t promise I know what I’m doing, but I want this with you.” Sebastian smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Let’s take it slow ok baby? No rush, we have all the time in the world.” Blaine nodded as Sebastian began to kiss down his neck and shoulders, working his way down the boy’s body.

Sebastian took his time to kiss every inch of Blaine’s skin that he could. He loved his sub more than anything and wanted this moment to be perfect for him. Sebastian made his way down to Blaine’s cock and gently began stroking it watching as his sub whimpered and fidgeted. “You like that baby?” Blaine whined and nodded as he tried to pus himself closer to his Dom. Sebastian chuckled as he began to lick the boy’s tip before slowly going down on him. 

Blaine couldn’t think straight. Sebastian had covered his cock completely with his mouth and was doing things that Blaine couldn’t even describe. “Y-Yes S-Sir oh god!!” he cried as Sebastian continued to go down on him. Blaine wanted to hold on, as long as possible, but with his inexperience and Sebastian’s experience it wasn’t possible. “S-Sebastian!!” he screamed shooting off into his Dom’s mouth before he could even properly warn him.

Sebastian swallowed his sub easily before pulling off and licking his lips. “That feel good baby?” Blaine nodded as he tried to catch his breath. “I-I’m s-sorr” “Shh baby its ok. I’ve got you” Sebastian murmured as he crawled back up and kissed Blaine. “Don’t apologize Blaine just relax. Let me take care of you ok?” Blaine nodded watching in a daze as Sebastian reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Sebastian sat up and doused his fingers with lube before reaching forward to lightly circle Blaine’s hole. He watched as his boy squirmed and bit his lip trying to relax. “At any time if you change your mind baby you can tell me. In fact that’s a n order ok?” Blaine nodded until Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Yes sir” Sebastian smiled softly as he started pressing his first finger in. “Good boy”. Blaine beamed at the praise, which also helped to distract him a little from the pain. He gasped softly as Sebastian moved around a little before carefully adding a second finger. “Doing ok?”

“It feels weird, but yeah I’m good”. Sebastian nodded moving his fingers carefully so that he could properly stretch out his sub. He loved the way Blaine looked all stretched out and relaxed. He wouldn’t trade a thing for this moment. Working carefully, Sebastian managed to move his fingers in the right direction to hit his subs sweet spot. Blaine cried out, flailing a little at the overwhelming sensation. “S-Sir!” Sebastian chuckled as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s stomach. “That’s your prostate baby. It’s a huge pleasure spot.” Blaine nodded as he licked his lips. Sebastian worked over his prostate for a little bit while adding in a third finger. “M-Master feels good!” Blaine whined as he squirmed and reached out for Sebastian. “S-Sir want to make you feel good too” Sebastian leaned in to kiss Blaine gently while guiding his subs hand to his cock. “You know what you can do for me baby? Just use that beautiful hand of yours to get me ready ok?” Blaine nodded biting his lip as he started to stroke his Dom’s cock. “Like this sir?”

Sebastian swallowed hard and nodded. He had never realized how much Blaine’s innocence had turned him on until now. “Just like that baby.” Sebastian continued to pump his fingers in and out of Blaine, matching his timing with the subs strokes to his cock. When he felt like he was about to burst he carefully pulled his fingers out and gently took Blaine’s hand off of his cock. “I think its time sweetheart. You still ready for this?” Blaine swallowed and nodded. 

Sebastian carefully lubed up his cock before lining himself up with Blaine’s hole. “I love you so much Blaine and I always will.” Blaine nodded reaching out for Sebastian. “I love you too. Always and forever right?” Sebastian nodded as he moved in to kiss Blaine. “Always and forever” he murmured softly before he kissed Blaine and guided his cock inside.

Blaine felt the first wave of pain hit him as Sebastian moved inside. His Dom felt even bigger now that he was in Blaine. The sub cried out as his Dom moved further in, whimpering at the feeling of being broken open. “Shh baby do you want me to stop?” Blaine shook his head. “N-No not till you’re in” he whimpered. Sebastian peppered Blaine’s face with kisses as he pushed himself the rest of the way in. Only then did he stop and hold his sub. “Just breathe baby, you’re doing so good. Just relax for me baby, you’re ok.” Blaine nodded feeling himself begin to tear up. “Love you” he whimpered. “Love you so much Blaine. Love you so much.” Blaine nodded and held tight to Sebastian as he tried to breathe. It took him a minute, but slowly his muscles began to relax around his Dom’s cock. “O-ok” he murmured softly.

Sebastian nuzzled Blaine gently as he began to move slowly. He pulled out gently before pushing himself back in. They started a slow rhythm like this, Blaine even starting to move in time with him as they kept going. 

Soon they were going in full force. Sebastian had become more erratic with his thrusts and Blaine was screaming in pleasure. They were lost in the moment only surrounded by immense pleasure and their love for each other. Blaine had already hardened again and was warning Sebastian he was close. “That’s good baby, just let go when you’re ready, I’ve got you!” Sebastian could feel himself hovering near the edge as well. He felt himself thrusting a couple more times before Blaine was screaming his name and cumming hard. As he came his muscles tightened around Sebastian’s cock, causing his Dom to release as well. 

When Blaine woke up he found himself wrapped up in Sebastian’s arms. His Dom was stroking his hair gently and smiling at him. “Hey tiger, how you feeling?” Blaine blushed and smiled, moving a little and wincing. “Sore, but otherwise really happy. Was it good for you sir?” 

Sebastian kissed Blaine slowly only pulling away when they both needed air. “It was perfect baby. I’m so glad we did this.” Blaine smiled and snuggled back down into Sebastian’s warmth, sighing softly as his Dom continued to stroke his hair. “I love you so much Blaine.” Blaine smiled as his eyes closed sleepily. “Always and forever” he murmured softly as he lost out to sleep..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I haven't been able to update this in a while because my glee muse had a mini death. So I apologize if this isn't that great :/

Kurt and Dave

Dave smiled as he headed into his apartment. It had been a long day but he kept thinking about Kurt and that had helped. Now he came in and saw Kurt passed out on the couch, a marathon of Project Runway on in the background. Dave went over and knelt down in front of the couch. Kurt still clutched their letter in his hands. Dave chuckled as he carefully pried the subs fingers off of it and put it on the coffee table. 

They hadn't talked about it too much, but they had both mentioned in passing that they were ready to finalize their pairing. Dave stroked Kurt's cheek gently smiling again as the boy murmured in his sleep. "Kurt"

Kurt murmured again snuggling up to Dave's palm. The Dom chuckled as he carefully scooped up Kurt. He shut the tv off before carrying his boy into the bedroom and tucking him in. He slipped in beside the boy and wrapped himself around the sub.

He hoped things would stay the same after they finalized their claim.

\------------

It had been almost two weeks since they had received their letter and Dave hadn't made one move on Kurt. Kurt didn't understand. He thought that Dave liked him..shouldn't they be..well doing it? They had plenty of make out sessions..but Dave was always stopping them so they could "cool down".

Kurt was frustrated and when he tried to talk to Dave about it the Dom would kiss him and tell him they could do it another time.

Time was running out though.

\-----------

Dave smiled when he came in the next night smiling as he smelt pasta. "Kurt?" Kurt appeared instantly taking his coat and kissing him softly. "Hi" Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him back. "Dinner smells great baby."

Kurt chuckled and tugged Dave into the kitchen. "Then come eat!" Kurt dropped Dave's coat on his chair before pushing the Dom to sit. Dave laughed as he watched Kurt grab the rest of their food before sitting across from him. "So? How is it?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Babe, I have to eat some first." Kurt nodded and ducked his head. Dave took a couple of bites before groaning softly. "Alright babe, this is fantastic. Is there a special occasion?" Kurt shrugged and kept eating. Dave wanted to ask again, but was too hungry.

As they finished up Kurt licked his lips as he looked up at Dave. "Sir?" Dave looked at him and nodded. "What's up hun?" "It is a special occasion tonight."

Dave bit his lip. "Shit...did I forget..?" Kurt laughed and shook his head as he came over and straddled Dave. "Its not a date of importance...yet." He wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed him softly, letting his hips thrust a little. "K-Kurt" Dave moaned as his sub moved to suck at his neck. "We're going to make tonight special you know why?"

Dave shook his head closing his eyes for a moment. "Because tonight, we're going to finalize our pairing."

Dave paused and pulled back as he looked at his sub. "Kurt.."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Dave unless you look at me and tell me right now you don't want me as your sub, we're doing this tonight. I want you to be my Dom, I want to make this connection with you. So do you want me or not?"

Dave swallowed before smiling and taking Kurt's face in his hands. "The only thing I want is you as my sub." Kurt smiled before crashing his lips against Dave's.

\------------

Kurt's legs were wrapped around Dave's waist as the Dom unsteadily walked them to the bedroom in between kisses. "Fuck Kurt..you're so hot" Kurt giggled gasping as they just barely missed hitting the doorway to their bedroom. "Dave!" he squeaked.

"Sorry" Dave groaned before dropping down to the bed pinning Kurt down and kissing him. Kurt was so in the moment that the two of them just went at it biting, kissing and tugging off clothes without caring where they ended up.

They were naked now. Nowhere to run and hide. It was scary, but Kurt knew in that moment that he wouldn't want it any other way.

The kisses were softer, more passionate. The touches were shaky, nervous as words were whispered asking for permission to touch here and there.

Dave's heart was pounding and so was Kurt's. There were whimpers and gasps as Dave's fingers slipped between Kurt's legs.

Kurt clung to Dave as the Dom began to finger him, stretching him slowly and carefully.

"You ready?"

Kurt nodded kissing Dave firmly as he felt his Dom's member pushing in.

Kurt cried when Dave was fully inside him. Dave wiped his tears away and kissed him slowly murmuring praises and I love yous. Kurt held tight to his Dom, relaxing a little as time passed.

Things got easier.

Dave started a rhythm. Kurt's cries of pain became pleasure. The two worked together, their moans and kisses melting together. Kurt felt like they were one person at that moment.

Things got faster, the room got hotter.

Kurt was crying out as his body tensed and then released. Dave followed filling Kurt with his seed, his love.

\-------------

Kurt whimpered as Dave gently wiped him down with a warm washcloth. Dave cleaned himself up after and then threw the washcloth in the hamper.

Dave crawled back into bed curling around his tired sub. He stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Kurt whined and snuggled deep into Dave. "Sore"

Dave smiled and kissed his subs forehead. "Just sore?" Kurt shrugged smiling shyly. "It feels good too."

Dave kissed Kurt gently. "Thank you for pushing us to do this."

"I love you."

"I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled and kissed Dave again. "I'm yours" he whispered looking up and smiling a little.

Dave nodded as he pulled the covers up around them. "And i'm yours. Forever"

Dave stayed awake until Kurt fell asleep that night, just watching over his sub, his boy, his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so now that the big scenes are done I think the next chapter might be the final wrap up. If there are any other scenes you'd want to see these guys go through let me know otherwise this is pretty much the end.


End file.
